CNKNA 2 - Wilting Rose
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: A continuation of HNKNA - Bloody Rose. Jackie is fed up with Blood's constant sexual harassment so she leaves to find a new residence. From stress to betrayal, poor little Jackie has to decide what to do concerning her affections for Blood. But that's not so easy to do in Wonderland now is it, particularly when lands tend to shift and unexpected surprises come around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Updates will be VERY slow since I'm trying to figure out college. But, other than that, please enjoy the stories and feel free to give me some ideas~

‡

A slow, thrumming clock ticks in my ear beneath the firm body flush against me. I internally groan and cracks my eyes open, horrified of what I'll find. Yep, this isn't my room alright. My heart jerks as the memory of his lips whispering over mine floods my face with heat. O-Oh my gosh ... I am going to _murder_ Boris the next time I see him. I jump as strong arms wrap around my waist, a deep chuckling laugh reverberating through his chest beneath my fingers.

"I had a wonderful time last night dear. Now tell me, where did you learn those rather expert techniques? You weren't reminiscing with Alice by chance when she was here, were you?" He teases, breathing hot air over my already flushed ear. I will _never_ be able to live this down. I stiffen up and try to bury my face in his chest out of sheer embarrassment. How the heck am I going to get out of this one? A sharp, frightened rivet shoots down my spine as his fingers slide into my hair and get a firm grip. I refuse to budge an inch as he tugs on my hair.

"Come on now, dear. I want to see that lovely face shaded in red." He croons, sitting up. I remain stiff as a board as my legs part to either side, feeling his bare legs sliding against mine. O-O-Oh my gosh did he take off my pants?! T-Thank goodness I still have my underwear though ... I clench my teeth and hold back a groan as he jerks my head back, forcing me to look at him. His cool, collected eyes carefully study my rose red face as a sly grin pulls on either side of his lips.

"S-Stop." I beg, pulling against his tightly woven into my hair fingers. He chuckles and relents, letting me hide my face in his shoulder. I want to crawl into the deepest hole in all the world and _die_.

"How did you sleep?" He smoothly asks, loosening his death grip on my hair. Embarrassingly delightful shivers crawl up and down my back as his fingers gently brush through my hair. Oh gosh ... he's using just enough strength to comb through my hair to make it hurt, yet gentle enough to make me want more. Stupid freaking genius womanizer.

"Fine." I simply state, trying not to think too much as his leg raises up, sliding me closer onto his hips. I glance around the room searching for anything to save me but there's nothing to serve as a decent distraction. My eyes ravage the silver platter beside his bed spying his uneaten breakfast. Dang it, I can't even use food as an excuse to get away!

"That's good," he breathes, lightly inhaling as he touches his cheek to my temple, "I on the other hand was tossing and turning all night." He almost proudly admits with a dark chuckle. Another round of red slaps my face as I spy multiple bite marks and forming bruises blossoming all over his neck and even down a ways to his chest. Oh no ... _I_ did those!

"Do you like it, dear? I was surprised that you marked me to this extent but I share no complaints." He muses, tugging my head back by the ends of my hair. I shove against his chest keeping him at arm's distance. This jerk-!

"You tricked me!" I accuse, trying to remove the embarrassment from myself. It was my fault for falling for it. I was the one who snuck out. I was the one who let Boris convince me to take the strong medicine. My eyes narrow as I try to come up with a reasonable explanation through my stubborn denial.

But it's still his fault somehow.

"Oh, so you remember our passionate, burning night?" He chuckles as I jump back, nearly falling out of the bed. I spin around spying him just settling the black silk sheets over his unmentionables. "I was surprised at your vigorous attention in this area in particular," he continues, thoroughly enjoying my horror as I spy more and more bruises and even a few teeth marks on him. How many times did I _bite_ him?!

"T-That doesn't count! I-I don't remember anything!" I shout and falsely claim. My heart throbs wildly from the damage done to his glorious, strongly built body. I can't believe I did that to him.

And yet I can still feel my teeth almost aching in remembrance of it.

"Oh~ I smell a lie. What's the matter? You don't want to take responsibility for ruining my body with your love making?" He teases, resting his arm on his knee as he raises an eyebrow. Terrified and stiffly walks to the door. "Leaving to get me a cigarette? Or do you perhaps want to take a cold bath after such passion?"

"I'm leaving to _leave_!" I shout, completely flustered. He smirks at my bright red face before I whip around and dive out the door, slamming it shut. I place a trembling hand over my ashamed lips as I try to handle the onslaught of what happened. I can't believe it ... I can't believe I had the balls to tell him his kiss sucked, and then show him what one was.

I-I don't even know where that came from!

It's as if all of my knowledge from reading excerpts of stupid books and tid bits of information I've hear in passing all came flooding into me at once, setting my body on fire. A-A-And I think from my, uh, 'leg humping' made him have a -

"Jackie?" Elliot's voice interrupts. I suck in a frightened breath and snap my head back towards him, spying his eyes glue themselves to my legs. I slightly turn trying to hide myself from his violet eyes. Oh, my gosh-!

"E-Elliot." I stutter, almost trembling as I spy his ears fall down. His eyes run over the carpet as his face falls deep in thought.

"I see ... so your relationship with my boss is ... I'll have to get the carrot cake and ... ceremony ... ," he mutters to himself, lost in his own little world as my brain bleeps out certain phrases. M-Marriage-?!

"N-No, Elliot you've got it wrong." I say, trying to rack my brain for a logical response. How am I supposed to explain this?! My heart nearly leaps into my mouth as a strong arm curls around my waist, hot lips barely touching my ear.

"Silly girl, you've left your pants in my room." He purrs as his overpowering musk sinks deeply into my nose.

"H-Hey, stop Elliot is right there!" I cry, spinning around as I rip the pants from his hands. I gasp and spin around as I realize what Elliot would be seeing, spying his eyes right where I was afraid they would be. "T-Turn around! Don't look!" I shout as his eyes immediately shoot up to the ceiling with a touch of pink on his cheeks.

"What does it matter if he sees? Everyone already knows that you've mercilessly ravaged me." Blood chuckles, menacingly grinning as he watches me wrestle on my pants. I quickly buckle them glaring at his fully outfitted form and neatly done hair. How in the world did he get ready so quickly?

"N-Not true." I nervously stutter, inching back a few steps.

"My my, denying our wild night are we? I can't name a place in the room that we _didn't_ touch in some manner." He coolly lies, glancing at Elliot's rising flush.

"S-Shut up!" I shout as a last defense, one of which he catches on instantly.

"Running out of excuses are we?" He suavely purrs as he walks up to me. My feet remain rooted to the ground as my heart throbs. Why can't I run? It's like I'm trapped in that deadly gaze that's intent on eating me alive. His gentle smile only grows wider as his fingers sweep my jaw up and tilts my head.

"You look lovely in the shade of red, dear." He compliments, quickly pecking me on the stiff lips before pulling back. "Come along, Elliot. We have business to attend to. After all, things tend to get a little messy after a _move_." He says, not even glancing back.

"Y-Yes." He stutters as Blood smoothly glides by me. Elliot casts a nervous glance back at my wide, shocked eyes before hurrying to his boss's side. My entire body catches on fire as my face only deepens with fiery embarrassment, consuming every inch of my skin. T-T-This ...

This sucks!

‡

Oh man ... _now_ what's going to happen? I doubt he'll back off now that I've freaking made out with him.

My legs tremble as I shakily make my way through the main gate, spying neither Dee or Dum. Geh ... they must be off messing with some poor faceless again. I heavily sigh at my pathetic situation and walk down an unfamiliar path filled with thick forests. This looks different. Why? I stop walking and look back at the main gate before looking back to the only path. Did trees just suddenly shoot up in the middle of the night without me noticing?

I hesitantly continue down the path absorbing all the new features of the forest. My scanning eyes catch sight of what I thought is a fin before I push off the thought. Ha. Yeah, flying fish. That's a good one. My disbelieving smile quickly drops as a silver fish with moss growing on its body swims across the path and nonchalantly slips in between some branches of a nearby bush.

...

Ok ...

That wasn't freaky at all. I stare at the place it disappeared to as I walk trying to catch another glimpse of it. That wasn't a fish. That was a bird. That looked like a fish. And swam like a fish. And ... and ... oh gosh. That was a fish. No getting around it.

"Oof!" I grunt, smacking into a plush yet firm wall. I stumble back, staring at the giant cream colored stalk, following it up to the massive frills spanning out on either side of it. Is that a giant _mushroom_?! I leap back, placing a hand over my racing heart as I stare at the giant mushroom. Uh ...

"Eek! Someone, help!" A familiar, high pitches voice shouts. My heart immediately freezes over in its icy domain as I jerk around the mushroom, spying a blue dress and long dirty blonde hair struggling beside a mushroom. Her bright, frightened blue eyes dart around the forest and she struggles to pull her hands back from the top of a white dotted red mushroom. Each time she tried a clear, mucus substance stuck to her hands and pulls her little arms right back into place.

"ALICE?!" I shout, mortified.

Alice is here.

I made out with Alice's boyfriend, Blood Dupre.

Therefore I am a terrible friend who deserves to jump off a cliff and suffer an agonizing death for my thoughtless actions.

My heart jerks as I struggle to think of my next action. Do I go help her or run for my life and pretend I never saw her? Her head whips around, immediately vanquishing my hopes of running away.

"J-Jackie, please help!" She shouts in a pleading voice. I internally cringe from her pleading voice, begging for my help. Please don't

"A-Alice, what are you doing back?" I ask, voice faltering as I hurry to her side. No backing out now. I need to tell her about Blood. I have to! My brain skids to a halt as I spy her wide frightened bright blue eyes.

"What the heck is this stuff?" I ask, staring at her hands which are completely encased in some sort of sticky goo the mushroom top is secreting. I watch her feebly struggle to even lift her hands and inch as she grits her teeth, struggling to pull free. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know! I was running to the Mansion and then there was an earthquake. Oh no, if I knew there was going to be a move I would have waited a little while." She squeaks, pulling with all her might against the goo. I get behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, propping my foot up against the nearby tree. I heave and kick with all my might, throwing us both back. Needles prick my back as I fall onto the bush with Alice landing on top, smacking her head into my collarbone. Ow ... well, at least she's alright.

"Ow ... no, I mean what are you doing _here_? In Wonderland of all places?!" I ask, gently pushing her shoulders back. This is the last position I would want to be stuck in with a girl but whatever. At least she's light.

"I ... I don't know." She quickly says, looking off to the side.

Oh no.

"It's Blood, isn't it?" I say, heart sinking as her eyes shoot up to mine with the truth written all over her face. She's missed Blood.

And now she's here to take him back.

"Y-Yes ... ," she quietly says, a faint tinge of pink dotting her cheeks. My heart painfully throbs as I crane my head back. She wants Blood. So what? But w-why ... why does it feel like my heart has just been wrenched right out of my chest?

"R-Right." I stutter, looking off to the side.

"Jackie, what are you doing here? I'm not heading to the Amusement Park am I?" She asks, looking around the forest. "Clover Country always did have me bending over backwards with finding places but this is ridiculous." She huffs.

"No, no. You're heading the right way." I acknowledge, awkwardly looking off to the side. I can't even bare to look her in the face after doing that to her boyfriend. I'm such a terrible person! Even though they must have 'broken up' I still can't help but feel guilty.

"Wait, then why were you at the Mansion?" She asks, a tad bit of suspicion underlying her tone. A smile crosses my lips as I lightly push her off and onto her feet before getting up myself.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see Elliot, that's all." I smile, masking my shredding agony before turning towards the Mansion. "Here, I'll take you there."

"O-Oh. Thank you." She says, keeping pace with me if not a few steps ahead. Her eyes, behind her pathetic excuse for a mask, sparkle with an eagerness that makes my heart crumble up into tiny pieces before throwing itself off a cliff.

It hurts.

They obviously have feelings for each other. Blood especially. I can see it in his eyes every now and then whenever he or I mentions Alice. He misses her, and I've been ignoring it. My heart painfully throbs as I clench my teeth. Now ... he's going to take her back. And I'll be tossed aside like a dirty, used rag.

It hurts and I hate it.

"Oh, Big Sister?!" Dee shouts as Dum perks up, both of them with wide open mouths. I lightly laugh at their reaction and wave.

"Hey-,"

"Dee, Dum it's so good to see you!" Alice shouts as she rushes forward, wrapping her arms around the already nearly sobbing boys.

"W-W-Why did you leave?!"

"Yeah, Big Sister you jerk!" They cry, both in the pits of despair and happiness all rolled up into one.

"I know ... I know. But it's alright. I'm here now aren't I?" She smiles with a tinge of sadness hidden behind her cracking blue eyes. My mouth parts before I hold back what I'm about to say. What's that look in her eyes? "Well, I really must be going-,"

"No!"

"Big Sister isn't allowed to leave ever again!" They shout. Uh oh. I wonder how Alice is going to handle this one?

"W-What? No, Dee, Dum, let go." She says, clearing at an emotional edge. I heavily sigh and step in before suddenly ducking.

"WHOA!" I shout, covering my head. Everyone's head snaps up, immediately spying my defensive position.

"Other big sister?" Dee says, tilting his head. My heart throbs from the reference. Already I've been degraded to the 'other' big sister.

"What's wrong?" Dum asks as I whip around and shake my fist towards the forest.

"Hey!" I bark, "watch it Boris! I don't care if you want to try out your new bullet and shot silencer on the twins. You nearly hit Alice!" I shout, grinding my teeth in angst as I listen for the twin's inevitable reactions.

"What?!"

"Boris is attacking big sister? You chicken cat! Come out here and face us like a man!" Dum shouts as both the twins suddenly shift. My eyes widen as their clothes darken into gray stripped black suits as they leap forward, coolly dashing into the trees.

"What the heck?!" I shout, stumbling back as I gawk after them.

"Stupid cat!"

"Come out and face us!" They childishly shout, blindly running around the forest. Alice heavily sighs and places a hand on her chest as she stares at me.

"Boris finally made the silencer?" She innocently asks, trying to catch a glimpse of him in the woods.

"Nope. I'm just a better liar now." I grin and pat her shoulder. "Now come on. You want to see Blood, right?"

"O-Oh. Yes." She flushes again as she turns her head, trotting up to the main doors. I follow with dread weighing down my heavy heart as I follow her. It ... hurts. A lot. What is Blood going to say to her? No, what is he going to say to _me_? 'Sorry but your services are no longer required?' 'I'm not interested now that Alice is here?' I nervously gulp as I heavily step closer to the inevitable.

"Oh, hey Jackie. You're back ... ," Elliot's voice immediately falters as his eyes lock onto Alice. His ears pull down as shock wipes out any poker face he could possibly muster. "Al ... ice?"

"H-Hello, Elliot." She says, looking away as she nervously fidgets with her dress. My eyes dart between the two. How is Elliot going to react to all this?

"Well, let's go Alice. Don't you need to borrow a book?"

"O-Oh, yes! Thank you Jackie." She says, quickly passing the stone faced Elliot as his eyes become distant. I pause as I pass him, reaching out an lightly squeezing his arm.

"If you need to you can talk to me later." I say as I make a small croak at the end. I hoarsely cough before hesitantly letting go, following after the practically running Alice. No ... please stop. What is this overwhelming feeling to drag her away from her before Blood sees her? My heart throbs as I start running, dashing around a sharp corner after her.

Alice, please stop. Can't you ... can't you let me find my happiness with Blood, who you tossed aside? I reach out and nearly grab her sleeve before my heavy heart weighs me down.

I can't do it.

My eyes drain of luster as I numbly slow down, still keeping an even pace with her. I have no right to stop her. If she and Blood want to get back together who am I to stop them? Even after ... even after what he's done to my heart. N-No. It's fine.

I'll get over him.

"B-Blood!" She shouts, tossing back his door as she stares into the room. I make it in time to spy Blood's wide green eyes staring back at Alice with fondness, warmth, hurt, betrayal, and pain twisting through his eyes before neatly sealing them up for a later date. Oh Blood ... I knew it.

You still love Alice and only used me to distract yourself.

"Alice ... ," he mutters so softly I hardly catch it. My heart painfully throbs from the endearment dripping from his words before he smirks, coolly playing this emotional reunion off. "Back so soon?"

"Can't you be at least a little more grateful, Blood?" She snaps back. My chest tightens at their clearly friendly bickering as my hand slides off the door frame. I cast my war torn eyes over Blood, unable to even catch his eyes which remain locked on his dear Alice.

Goodbye, Blood.

"See ya." I callously say before quickly trotting down the hallway. I listen for a response but there is only silence in the room. My heart painfully throbs as I quickly walk through the halls stiffly passing Elliot who is still in a near daze, unable to process what is going on. My heart jerks painfully in place as I hurry through the front door and out the unguarded gates, trotting down the alien road as I comfortingly rub my arms. Fresh batches of tears stream down my face as I bite my lip, unable to stop my heart from being peeled off, layer by layer as the knife sinks deeper and deeper into my tender center.

Why, Blood Dupre?

How could you coldly cast me aside as if I were nothing, even after so selfishly sinking your teeth into my untainted heart?

‡

Awe~! Poor Jackie always getting the short end of the stick! Any ideas for how this is all going to work out? Write me your ideas in your reviews~ I'm interesting in what you think is going to happen through all this! And don't worry, I promise this will be good despite the drama. **_10 REVIEWS_**~


	2. Chapter 2

"Here is some coffee, Miss Jackie." A tall man with jet black hair and a lizard tattoo on his neck offers. I numbly take the cup and stare at the swirling caramel liquid, unable to being myself to drink the stuff.

"I'm so happy I found you, Jackie! Are you surprised?" Nightmare cries with a wide grin, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I remain callous as he showers me with affections, even so bold as to put a pillow in my lap and lay down.

"Be happy, Jackie! Isn't this great? Now you can work here for me." He grins, completely consumed in his own little bubble. My eyes remain unmoving until his hand softly touches my cheek. My focus shifts, spying his softened smile.

"What's wrong, Jackie?" He asks, almost as if already knowing the answer.

" ... Alice is back." I numbly say, clearly disheartened at that fact. Gray stiffens as his eyes dart over to me.

"Alice has returned?" He asks, shocked.

"Yes. Her heart was screaming very loudly to return here to Wonderland so she can permanently complete her game." Nightmare smiles, gently rubbing my cheek. "And it seems the 'intruder' in Alice's previous game does not like that fact at all."

"No, no it's not like that." Yes, yes it is like that. I'm pissed that Alice has waltzed back and made everything the way it was before when she was here. She took him ... my heart painfully throbs as my grip tightens around the cup. No, no I can't be like this. If they want each other back I shouldn't interfere. It's his choice who he really wants in the end and I can't do anything about it.

"It's alright to be angry with her. It's only natural Jackie. After all, now that she's here your game has been paused."

"Paused?" I speak up, staring into his single, flashing orb.

"Yes. It's not very complicated so listen up. In Alice's last game you were the 'intruder'. Your game could only start after she left. However, her 'game' was temporarily paused when she left for her reasoning, allowing your game to commence. However, now that she's returned, her game has resumed and yours has paused."

"Oh ... ," I say, unable to really think of anything else to say. That's just ... crazy. Now I can't move on because Alice is here?

It's not fair.

"It's alright, Jackie. Although her game is resumed, the feelings you have fostered with the other Role Holders stand firm." He explains, nuzzling his head into my stomach as he hums. If that's so ...

Then what about Blood who's hung up on Alice?

"BLARG!" Nightmare quickly slaps a hand over his mouth as he shoots up, twisting around to gawk at me with a wide eye.

"YOU DID _WHAT_ WITH HIM?!" Nightmare nearly shrieks, horrified as the flood of everything that's happened comes pouring into my head. I quickly hide my red face in my hands, trying not to look at anyone as I hear him practically hyperventilating.

"I know, I _know_! What I did was a terrible thing! A-Alice was gone and he kept hitting on me and I didn't know what to do an-and-!" I whine, trying to explain my case as I look back to him. Gray simply stays where he is, clearly disturbed at Nightmare's outburst as he holds a trashcan up to his mouth.

"Jackie, I leave you alone for a few time periods and _this_ is what happens?!" Nightmare cries, mortified.

"I know, I know!" That's enough, please! It's already hard enough to even think straight with the emotional state I'm in right now. I jump as Gray smacks Nightmare upside the head with a stake of papers, plopping them in his lap. Oh~ he's been waiting for an opportunity to do that.

"Start being useful and do your work." Gray huffs, slipping a pen into Nightmare's hand.

"Noo~ I don't wanna!" He childishly complains as he locks eyes with me, "I'm helping an emotionally distressed woman. Can't you see that?!"

"Enough, Master Nightmare." He says, clearly exhuasted.

"No! I shall fight and fight I shall!" He cries, suddenly full of life as he leaps to his feet.

"And ... if I work here? Would you stop fighting and get your work done?" I speak up, clenching my teeth. I don't have a place in the Mansion anymore. Alice has come back and now ... even my Amusement Park is gone. I callously chuckle to myself. It's strange how I can't even seem to feel the pains of the lost Amusement Park over Alice returning.

It's pathetic.

"Yes! Perfect! Here, I'll give you the tour." He smiles and claps his hands before Gray's arm catches his stomach.

"Eh?" Nightmare croaks as Grays pulls him to his desk and sits him down, smacking a large stack of paperwork on the desk.

" You have a great amass of paperwork building up since the move. Leave the tour to me. Miss Jackie?" He says, holding out his hand as he sweetly smiles, "would you like a tour of Clover Tower?" I numbly study his face before smiling a little bit.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I bulk as Gray smoothly pulls me to my feet, holding out his other hand for balance. A faint blush touches my cheeks as I feel the strong muscles beneath his sleeves. Oh ho~ not bad. My chest aches painfully as he makes an escort pose. I place my hand in the right spot trying to duct tape the crap out of my breaking heart. This is fine, for now. All I need to do is keep it together and break down when no one is around.

‡

"I apologize, Miss Jackie. It's very chaotic since the move and with an assembly on top of it." Gray apologizes for the third time. He's been pulled to the side multiple times since the tour began to sign off on countless paperwork. I lifeless smile and rub my arms, trying to hold my chest together. Each time he leaves a tiny piece of my breaking heart falls through my fingers. It's like when he leaves it reminds me of Blood leaving me so easily.

I'm being ridiculous. Woman up, Jackie you're not a baby!

"It's fine." I whisper, hardly able to manage anything louder. I hoarsely cough as he continues, taking the tour outside. "And this here is where we will be hosting the festival in the Role holder's free time while they are here."

"Role Holders?" I ask in a near panic. No. No, please no! This isn't like a Role Holder's event is it?!

" ... Yes, Miss Jackie. All the Role Holders must assemble for a few time changes. We discuss everything and nothing - Are you alright?" He suddenly asks, gently touching my shoulder. I clench my teeth, struggling to hold in my mental break down. I can do it ... I can hold it in.

I'm lying.

I'm slowly breaking.

I can feel my energy slipping out of my fingers no matter how tightly I hug myself.

_It_ _hurts_.

"No ... ," I meekly admit in a squeaky whine as my chest starts to lightly heave, "f-fine .. I'm fine-!" I clench my teeth and cover my eyes, trying to hold it in for as long as possible. His hands immediately curl around my sides as he drags me off to who knows where. Hopefully somewhere private so I can have a mental break down where there's hardly anyone around. I jump as his arm curls around my waist, taking me down a flight of stairs. Where is he taking me? Oh, I just don't care anymore -!

"Here." He huffs, a little out of breath. I jump as my head snaps up, spying him loosen some pressure valves in the giant motor. The loud hissing sticks in my ears as I sits down on the concrete ground and tugs me down alongside him.

"Go ahead, Miss Jackie. You are in a safe place where no one can hear you. Please, tell me your troubles. I may not be able to help but I will lend an ear." He kindly smiles as he holds my hands, giving them a light squeeze. My little heart shatters as I hiccup, covering my mouth as I close my eyes. H-He's so nice-! The gentle touch of his kindness is the last whack of the hammer in my chest. Hard sobs begin to wrack my chest as he wraps his arms around me and holds me close, keeping the fragments of my heart in place.

"Y-You're so n...ice!" I wail, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He sighs and softly rubs my back, tightly holding me in response.

"It's alright, Miss Jackie. I will assist however I can."

"B-But why?" I heave, unable to stop my tears irritating my eyes. It hurts so much ... I feel like I don't deserve this since I kissed Alice's boyfriend. I feel hurt, almost destroyed that he was able to toss me aside like I was nothing. He used me according to his pleasure and then kicked me to the curb when she returned.

"You are Master Nightmare's valued guest. And ... ," he trails off for a moment, stuck in his thoughts. I turn my head to the side, heavily breathing over his neck where the tattoo is. I'm in so much pain ... I've never felt anything like this before. I would take physical torture over this crippling emotion of rejection any day. He shivers, shakily inhaling as his ears turn red. "And because I have heard a lot about you from Master Nightmare."

"Y-Yeah? Like w-w-w-what?" I stutter. Please, talk to me. Let me hear your supporting voice for a little bit, even if it's lies. This hurts so much ... I'll take _anything_ over this pain!

"W-Well, Miss Jackie, that you are a very ... gifted woman." He coughs, nervously rubbing my back as he holds me close. I welcome the strangely comforting warmth of his body. It hurts ... this is actually helping me. I feel wanted. I feel cared for. In my deepest pit of despair he's right alongside me, selfishly keeping me company. I shakily sigh, feeling him squirm as I breathe over his mark.

"Yeah?" I croak, sniffling down my tears the best I can.

"Yes. That you can fix anything. But ... it looks as though you are broken yourself." He notes. I stiffen as another flood of tears burst out of my tear ducts and stream down my face.

"Yeah-!" I whine, sobbing again.

"A-Ah! M-My apologies Miss Jackie," he frantically says, clearly finding that he's made a mistake in his comforting words. His hands sweep my jaws up, making me face him as his warm lips touch mine for a quick peck. And again. And again. I clench my teeth and stare at him, feeling a little burst of comforting warmth ripple through my depression. S-Stop ... I can't handle affection anymore. B-B-But why is it so warm?

"W-W-What are you d...oing?" I stutter, feeling his lips touch my cheek.

"This used to comfort Alice when she stayed here and away from Clock Tower with Julius," he explains, "I apologize if this was too forward of me but I only thought that it would help."

"I-It does ..., " I reassure, hesitantly kissing his jaw line. Another warm, fleetingly satisfying ripple of warmth draws through my aching chest. It's almost like ... it's almost like his small kisses and gentle hugs are temporarily numbing the pain. I hesitate before bravely kissing his cheek, eager to have the pain be vanquish, even if it's only for a little bit. It hurts ... it hurts so, so much. More than anything I've ever experienced. I suck in a quick breath as the pain starts to dwindle, being replaced with whole new yet familiar emotions. My fingers run through his hair as I eagerly forge ahead, wanting nothing more than this pain to go away. But how is _this_ making it feel a little better? Because ... here he is, a sane man, accepting me whereas Blood rejected me? Yeah ... a little bit of this is fine.

Just please make it stop hurting so much.

‡

I don't know why but I honestly think Gray makes an excellent rebound man for Jackie's troubled love life. What do you all think? She's cruelly using him or inadvertently using him to numb her terrible pain? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out how Gray feels about all this~


	3. Chapter 3

I wonder what Blood is doing with Alice now that she's back.

I mindlessly carry a large stack of papers through the halls emotionlessly going through the motions of work I'm not too thrilled to do. I haven't had the balls to return to the Mansion in fear of what I would find there. I'm lucky that Nightmare is letting me stay here and even giving me a room. And Gray ... my cheeks immediately touch with an embarrassed blush. I can't believe I let him kiss me like that. Ugh, I'm a _mess_! Faltering to the point where I let other men kiss me just because one stupid guy rejected me and immediately turned back to his girlfriend? It's not me in that situation, it's _him_. Freaking Blood Dupre ... oh now I'm just pissed. _Off_!

"How are you today, Miss Jackie?" Gray's voice kindly asks while his hand settles on my shoulder. I toughen up and whip out a decent smile, looking at his content face.

"I'm much better, thank you." I assure, ready to whip back if he tries to give me another kiss. I'm not cheap that any man can have a go at me when I'm depressed. I don't think of Gray as the sort of man to take advantage of someone.

"Pease just know that if you are in trouble you can always rely on me." He offers with a sincere smile. My cheek twitches into a smile.

"Thank you, Gray I appreciate it. But ... I think you'll be a little preoccupied with a little trouble maker." I snicker, gesturing to Nightmare's door up ahead. Gray's kind face immediately turns a little sour at the thought, trotting a few paces ahead of me before opening the door. I swing around spying nothing but an empty room.

"Uh oh did he run away?" A chuckle slips out of my throat as I laugh at poor Gray's predicament. Ah~ poor buddy. Now he has to run the meeting.

"Master Nightmare if you do not remove yourself from the closet I will personally tear off the panels and force you into the meeting room." Gray smiles, staring at the closet.

"You're cruel." Nightmare sniffs, glaring at Gray through a crack in the boards. Gray's eyes narrow before Nightmare crawls out of the closet, preparing for the worst as Gray tightened his tie.

"Will you be attending the meeting?" Gray asks, looking over to me. My fists clench as I evenly stare back.

"No. I'm going to be working on the vent systems. Just some monitoring." I stiffly say before turning my back to them. They remain eerily as I leave the room, gently closing the door. I'm afraid if I go all I will be looking at is Blood and undoubtedly Alice too. My fist trembles before I forcibly relax my hand, heading towards the venting systems. I need to stop. My eyes blindly scan the halls before I make it to the stairs, heading down towards the heater. It's working perfectly fine so there's really nothing to fix.

I just can't be in the same room as that man right now.

Relax. I need to relax. Blood was always Alice's boyfriend. But they broke up after she left. And now that she's back I guess ... I guess he's done with me and wants to get back with his ex. I heavily sigh and thump my head against the large piece of machinery. I'm bored with nothing to do except thinking about Blood Dupre and Alice. That's dangerous considering the thoughts might make me eagle dive out a window. Yeah, that sounds like a fun way to go.

I slide the wrench back into my pocket and trudge up the stairs, heading towards the guest rooms. I guess I'll just go check on the vents to waste a little more time. I come up to the first room and smoothly walk in, noticing Elliot's normal jacket hanging up on the door frame. Huh. This must be Elliot's room. I smile at the thought and check the vents, uselessly tapping my foot against them. Ugh I'm bored. And I don't know what to do to help keep myself distracted. I silently slip out of the room and shut the door, trotting to the next. A slight, muffled bang catches my attention in the room over. Hm?

" ... enough of this, Alice!" Blood's voice calls. My heart jerks in place as I hear his deep, rich voice full of fiery passion. A-An argument?

"No, Blood. I only came to give you a proper goodbye." Alice sharply retorts. Alice? My feet waver out of the adjacent room and in front of the slightly cracked doors of the other guest room. My logic remains tightly focused on the argument as does my aching chest. I shouldn't eavesdrop like this. So why am I listening so intently anyway?

"Ha. Just like the cruel witch you are to come and leave your lover panting." Blood haughtily huffs. I flinch at the reference to a lover. Well, I already knew that, but the way he's saying it makes it sound more like a forced contract or something.

"That is the _exact_ reason why I left! Why can't you be more kind?" Alice growls. Well, she's right. Blood is a cruel man who cares little for the feelings of others around him, concentrating more so on his own pleasure. My heart dully aches as my hand clutches at my chest. I know he's a selfish man and yet it hurts my chest to this extent? Hell, just hearing him in pain is killing me even if he deserved it!

"More kind? You mean like that tall glass of piss which eagerly lapped you up before falling into the arms of another?" He snottily counters, visibly beginning to lose his temper. Blood ... I get a quick eyeful of the pain and torture in his eye before it hardens, concealing that agony behind iron walls of impenetrable make. Blood ...

"Don't talk about him like that!" She angrily snaps, her little fists shaking.

"And do not compare me to that old lover of yours."

"H-He wasn't my lover!" She barks back. Blood harshly studies her with a breaking poker face as he aggressively approaches her. Alice's bright blue eyes grow frightened as she backs up right against the bed. She stiffens as he looms over her, roughly snatching up her hair but at the same time, holds it gently.

"So concentrate on the man that is." He says in a softer tone, obviously sounding hurt.

"Blood ... ," she whispers as tears well up in her eyes. He sucks in a wild gasp before passionately smashing his lips against hers. She whines and tries to pull away but Blood's grip remains firm, never moving as her hungry presses his lips to hers. My mouth tingles with stinging sensations as my chest throbs. Blood ... you've kissed me with those same lips, but I've never seen that kind of desperation and passion burning in your eyes.

I knew it. Those eyes were always meant for Alice. Did he ... every time we touched, every time we kissed or when he teased me ... was it all meant for Alice, but I was the only one there that he could bestow his twisted affections on?

I jolt as his hands shoot up the sides of her thighs, pushing back the dress. O-Oh, my gosh they aren't gonne - _are_ they?! Alice groans as her arms loop around his shoulders, furiously pushing back as her fingers glide through his hair. Blood tightly grips her hips as he lifts her up, shoving her to the center of the bed as he crawls on. A furious blush flashes across my face. I've ... never seen Blood act so desperate. He always kept a calm demeanor, never really hinting on his emotions. This Blood here ... looks like a mad man. With a quick flip he jerks her onto his lap, crushing her little body against his as his mouth opens. F-Frenching?! O-Oh my gosh! I-I can't watch hell I shouldn't even be here! My foot slides back squeaking slightly against the tile floor. His wild, brightly burning eyes flicker in my direction and lock onto my shocked face.

"B-Blood ... ," Alice moans, tightly clutching onto him as she grappled at his back, digging her fingers into his jacket. Blood's eyes soften as they drift back to Alice, finally closing before leaning forward and press her up against the bed. B-Blood ...

He didn't even pause after he saw me.

‡

My chest painfully throbs as I lay on Nightmare's couch, tightly hugging a pillow against me. I was just another fling. A replacement for his precious Alice. He probably only wanted me because I have a beating heart. My teeth click together as another round of tears choke past my obliterated guard, falling into the pillow as I bury my face. I-I can't do it ... it-it hurts so much! Why does it hurt so much?! UGH! I can't believe I was so stupid to think he was actually interested in me! I-I-I-I!

"EVIL! Gray, you evil monster!" Nightmare cries making me flinch, I bury myself deeper into the couch. So stupid ... why did I come here for comfort?

"Finish your work, Nightmare - Nightmare?" Gray asks with a questioning tone. I flinch but keep my head buried in the large pillow as the couch jerks from Nightmare's impact of hitting it.

"Jackie ... ," he coolly murmurs before brushing his fingers over my cheek. "I will do my work, Gray. Just leave me be for a while."

"Very well." Gray responds, sounding surprisingly submissive. I listen closely to the door clicking, stiffening as Nightmare lightly draws his fingers over my arm.

"It's alright, Jackie." Nightmare gently coos. I remain silent as I hear him take a seat, feeling the cushion fall slightly from his weight. His arm loops around my waist as he pulls me over and sets my head on his lap. "You're ok, Jackie." He continues to mutter, very softly and gently rubbing my back.

"It hurts ... ," I whine in a strange, unfamiliar high pitched voice. It hurts so much ...

"I know, I know." Nightmare softly says, lingering his fingers by my elbow. I jolt as I feel a soft pair of lips brush over my temple in a comforting way. "Go to sleep, Jackie. Everything will be fine when you wake up. I'll make sure of it." He softly promised as his hand rubs my shoulder. My eye lids suddenly grow heavier from fatigue as a strange presence crowds my rampant thoughts into a tiny ball, shrinking it to a size of a nonexistent pea. Nightmare ...

Why? Just ... why me?

BLOOD'S POV

My passionate kisses grow steadily slower, deciding to gently soak in her loving warmth rather than completely devour her. My clock aches painfully as I grapple at her legs, trying to get her righted up. It's no use. When she told me this was her final goodbye to me I just couldn't stop myself. A tiny part of me is screaming that if I make her recognize me as a different man from her old lover then she will stay with me instead of leaving again. Alice shakily breathes out, wrapping her arms around my torso.

"I love you, Blood." She softly whispers in my ear. My breathing hitches as I tightly coil my arms around her back, hardly letting her move for even an inch. I was right to pull her aside after she made that little announcement of hers. In front of all the present Role Holders she told that this was her final goodbye before she leaves. Permanently. My clock aches as my lips again begin to ravage her neck.

"Don't leave me, Alice." I command, although the words sound more like a begging note. I'm ... so desperate. I can't have her leave. If she leaves then I will forget, moving about this game as I had before.

"Blood ... ," she murmurs, leaning back. I stare into her bright blue eyes before she leans forward, delicately pressing her lips to mine. I eagerly push back, drowning her in affections. Don't you dare leave, my dear beloved Alice.

"Goodbye, Blood." She whispers with a glistening tear in her eye. My arms tighten around her as I shove my lips to hers, silencing her goodbyes. If I never hear them then she can't leave. She won't. Without warning my arms ghost through her body. My eyes pop open, spying nothing but an empty space. My lips tingle with the remaining warmth of her lips as I fall forward, clenching my teeth.

"Alice ... ," I whisper in a tone completely unfamiliar to me. It was sad, depressed, revolting and utterly pathetic. A man groveling at the disappearance of a woman ... d***.

"Oh?" I say, opening my eyes as I stare at the messy bed sheets. I blink, puzzled before leaning back on the bed and take a quick look around the room. That's right. I'm at Clover Tower for the Assembly. I do a double on the sheets, examining the familiar remnants of a sleepless night. Well that's an interesting sight to wake up to.

"Hey, Blood I heard there was this really good place with carrot cake! We should go there - huh?" Elliot asks, grinning happily as he trots into the room before his face falls. He blinks, taking a good look around the unorganized room before setting his eyes on me and my ruffled appearance.

" ... Were you attacked?" He asks, doubtful as his ears twitch in search for enemies.

"Truth be told I wish I knew." I sigh, sliding off the bed. Hm? I glance over my clothing and button up my shirt, noticing something out of the ordinary. What in Wonderland _did_ happen? I reach down and smoothly zip up the pants, brushing out some of the forming wrinkles before frowning. Hm ... I need to change.

"Oh. Ok. Well, do you want to go and-,"

"Never."

"E-Eh?! But they're really good!" He argues, struggling to tempt me with the sensation of taste. I hide my disgust well. Ugh ... I never want to see anything orange for as long as I live.

"Then go find someone else." I huff, sliding into the bathroom and quickly change. Honestly, did a woman take advantage of me and drug me? Not that I entirely mind but I would rather remember whoever ravaged me. A light chuckle pops out of my mouth. Perhaps it was Jackie herself who found it impossible to resist me. Thinking of which, I wonder where she has gone to? I don't remember seeing her for the past few time changes.

I wonder where my little rose has gone?

‡

Awe~! Poor Jackie! Alright who feels bad for Blood? Be honest! Do you think Jackie or Blood got the short end of the stick here? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out what happens next~


	4. Chapter 4

I heavily sigh and slump against Nightmare's shoulder, lifelessly staring at the same wall that hasn't moved for hours. This sucks ... my life sucks ... hell, my love life sucks ... I loudly groan and smack my head against his shoulder as he rocks back and forth with a merry little tune.

"It's alright, it's fine now Jackie. At the present time and forever more, you will be able to find happiness here in Wonderland." He smiles, giving me a quick hug.

"Master Nightmare!" Gray hisses.

"Eek!" Nightmare shouts, ducking behind me as he pushes me towards Gray. His narrow deadly eyes widen with surprise as he spies me. Ah~ he's probably shocked that Nightmare is being a baby and hiding behind me.

"Go on, Nightmare. Off to work you go." I huff, stepping aside so he can face Gray's motherly fury.

"You are a guest here?" Gray asks, never leaving his eyes from my sights. I look up, spying the obvious puzzlement on his face.

"Well, yeah I guess. I live here." I say, watching him grow more confused. Without warning Nightmare pops up between us, gesturing over me.

"This is our engineer Gray. Remember?" He asks with a tight smile. Gray blinks, confused before he nods.

"Of course?" He says as a question, not as a statement.

"Yes! Exactly! Now, off to the meeting we go~," Nightmare stiffly sings trying to pull Gray along. My chest tightens as I glance off to the ground. Ugh ... the assembly ... Blood is going to be there.

You know what? Screw him! If he wants to hook up with Alice then he can just go jump off a cliff for all I care. I follow after Gray and Nightmare noticing Nightmare's wary glances back. Go ahead and read my thoughts stupid incubus. I really couldn't give two craps. Just before the door he stops, making Gray back up a bit.

"H-Hey Jackie, why don't you go in through the back?" He shakily suggests. My eyes narrow before I sigh. He's right. I think if I look at Blood face to face I just might lose it.

"Fine." I huff, spinning on my heels as I head back up the stairs. I make a quick turn and trot towards the main doors, spying Ace hopping through the hallway.

"Hm? Oh hey Jackie!" Ace cries with a silly grin.

"Hey." I coldly say, sliding right by him. I don't want to deal with him right now. At all.

"Ouch! So cold~ well, see you at the meeting." He hums trotting off towards the guest rooms.

"You idiot!" I growl, lurching forward and grab his arm. He jerks back, and turns around with a smile. This idiot ... how am I supposed to be properly pissed off when this dummy can't do squat on his own?!

"Yeah?"

"The Assembly is _this_ way." I point out, dragging him along with me. He looks ahead, puzzled before looking the other way.

"Awe~ you're so nice!" He hums, trailing along after me. I angrily huff and drag him towards the Assembly. I wonder if it started yet?

"Hey, Jackie, are you lost?" Ace creepily asks before his hands sweep in front of me and cup my belly. I jolt as he pulls me back, lightly pressing his stomach to my back.

"Hm? No, I'm not. The Assembly really _is_ this way." I point out, in no mood for his stupidity. But, then again, that's what he's most famous for.

"That's not what I meant." He mutters, leaning forward. I lean forward and away from his embrace, glaring at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Knock it off. I'm already pissed off." All thanks to Blood freaking Dupre. Gosh I want to say I hate him but I don't. Hell, I still don't hate him after what he's done. I'm an idiot!

_BANG BANG_ _CLANG_

"Whoa~ careful Peter. You almost shot Jackie!" Ace laughed, brandishing his blade in front of me. A tremble shoots up my spine as I spy Peter's cold, calculating eye. W-Why is he trying to shoot me?

"Step away from my lovely dear you lousy queer. You're infecting her with germs severe." Peter hisses, cocking his gun towards Ace's head.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! You're always come up with the best sayings." Ace laughs, pulling back his arms from me. I dance out of the way getting ready to book it. Ace should be able to hold Peter up for a little bit why is he deciding to kill me now? Peter's head twitches in my direction making a cold shiver shoot down my spine. Oh no-!

"Jackie, my love! Come, fly into these arms my little dove!" He delightfully cries with a large smile on his face, bounding towards me.

"Waaahhh!" I scream in horror before his words register. Wait, dove? Love? He's rhyming? I bulk as his arms constrict around my waist and pull me into a tight hug. I lean back, jostled as he lightly squeezes. W-Wait, hugging? Is this a new torture technique? No, normally Peter would just shoot me in the head. So why is he rhyming and hugging me?!

"My love, please bestow me a kiss for you I really have missed!" He cries, touching his lips to my cheek. My face pales as I grab his forehead and chin, forcing him back with all my might. K-Kiss! He kissed me!

"Ha ha ha! How cute! Peter~ and Jack~ie~ sittin' in a tree~ k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Ace stupidly sang along, on the verge of laughing his head off at the scene.

"W-Wait, Peter what are you doing?!" I demand, trying to push his head and puckered lips away. Gross! Ew! What the hell is happening right now?

"What say you come away with me, my wonderful sweetheart, and away from that smelly fart." He coos, sneaking in another kiss to my jaw before pulling back with a satisfied smile. I stagger back, holding the tainted area. I-Is this a trick so he can kill me when I least expect it?

"Ouch! So not nice~," Ace purrs with a smile.

"You. Hurry up to the meeting dead weight. The queen is livid that you are so late."

"Huh? I'm not late. I was heading there right now!" He laughs, pointing to us, "and what about you two?"

"My love, won't you sit with us?" He asks with earnestly sparkling eyes. I shiver from the disgusting lovey dovey sight. E-Ew ...

"N-No, I'm fine." I say before he pulls me forward.

"Nonsense! Come, my love and enjoy the meeting with me." He hums. My lips seal shut, not daring to say no again. What if he turns around in a second and is like 'just kidding I actually want you dead and _bang_ ... I'm dead. I try to slip my hands from his grasp but it remains firm in his blissful happiness. Oh man ... what is this lunatic rabbit _on_?

I jolt as we slip through the main doors, still unable to free myself from Peter's grasp. Oh man ... this is going to be a freaking train wreck.

"Oh?" Vivaldi says, glancing up from her conversation with one of her workers. "Oh Jackie, there you are darling! We have been wondering where you've been. Why did you not grace us with your presence for the first meeting?" She huffs, clearly unsatisfied.

"O-Oh," was she actually looking for me? Normally she's preoccupied with Alice, "w-w-well the heater down stairs needed fixing and I checked the vents and-,"

"Commoners work," she huffs, pulling me into a hug. I stiffen as she pulls my head right against her chest, giving me a tight squeeze against the plusher area. "You should have come to meet us. The first meeting was very boring."

"S-Sorry." I apologize, remaining frozen. Uh ... is this still the same Vivaldi that wanted me head chopped off for ignoring Alice? Thank goodness Alice was there to stop that b-but my gosh! What the heck is going on?!

"Your majesty, release my love at once!" Peter growls as I feel his hands touch my shoulders.

"Excuse us?" She crossly hisses, swinging around with me still in arms. "Jackie will be sitting with us for this meeting. Go find Ace like you were supposed to and be useful."

"Ace - gah! That wretched germ as escaped when I wasn't looking! That dirty worm ... ," he angrily mutters before leaving. I remain stiff as stone before Vivaldi sits me beside her in the stands, lovingly clasping my hand in hers.

"My dear, we have missed you so! You need to come shopping with us sometime, yes?" She says, more so as a command.

"Y-Yeah. That sounds good." I stutter. Shopping ... shopping ... when was the last time I went shopping for anything other than tools? I numbly watch as Peter and Ace shuffle into the front seats, the only ones available for them in this section. I blindly look around the room locking eyes with Blood. I blink, searching for Alice. Where is she? Blood's eyes never deviate even for a moment before his cheek pulls up into a soft smile. My eyes narrow before I look away. Oh ew now I want to just throw up.

"W-W-Welcome to the second assembly ... ," Nightmare stutters out with Gray standing beside him, muttering a word every now and then. Vivaldi heavily sighs as the dreary meeting goes on, resting her chin in her hand as her other lightly kneads my palm. Wow she looks bored. I lean forward on my folded arms and refuse to look in Blood's direction, cursing myself every time my eyes dart towards him to see if Alice was really there or not. Gosh dang it I need to calm down. I shakily exhale as I stare at nightmare, struggling to clear my mind despite the passionate snippets that flash into my mind.

"We sense that you are very tense, Jackie. Did something happen between you and Dupre?" She stiffly asks, keeping her eyes forward. My hand lightly tightens around her fingers as I hide my face, deafly nodding. I can't keep it from her. Her fingers squeeze my palm. "Tell us."

" ... and that concludes this session of the meeting." Nightmare finishes, getting up from his seat. My head snaps up as I look at Nightmare, our eyes meeting before he turns away. Oh thank goodness. I need to get out of this tense room before something within me explodes.

"A-Another time, Vivaldi thanks-!" I quickly say before adeptly weaving myself into the crowd. Dang it ... I have to pass right by Blood to get out. Oh man this sucks ... I keep my neck rigid as I hurry forward, jerking back as someone grabs my arm. Oh crap. I turn around and face Blood, watching as he playfully takes as strand of my bangs and kisses it.

"Why hello young lady. Why haven't you graced me by returning to the estate?" He purrs, genuinely curious before softly tucking my hair into place.

Why haven't I returned?

Because you and Alice were probably humping the while time anyway. Because you were probably busy seducing her. Because you probably were busy pushing Alice down. Because I couldn't handle coming to the estate and watching you hit on Alice in front of me. And most of all because of you and Alice going at it right in front of me, and continuing anyway even after you saw me. After everything he's done, from throwing me away and going at it with Alice, he expects that I'll come _back_?!

Before I can even blink my white knuckled fist lashes out, startling him as it makes a direct hit to the side of his temple. Elliot's mouth pops open as his hand clamps over my wrist, stopping me from continuing my punch all the way through. His ears press against his head as he stares at me in shock. My vicious glare never leaves Blood's widened eyes. How dare he think I would even come back after the stupid stunt he pulled! He carefully studies me, not even touching the part I hit.

"Something wrong, little lady?" He asks in a serious yet somehow suave voice. My eyes tighten. Dang it. I meant to knock him out. I can't believe he's not even rubbing his temple like it doesn't hurt.

"J-Jackie?" Elliot frighteningly squeaks as I pull my hand back, lifelessly glaring at Blood Dupre.

"F*** off." I simply state in the coldest tone I can utter. Everyone in the room remains frozen as I break the eye contact first, smoothly gliding out of the room. A sharp heave barely catches my attention as I assume Nightmare is throwing up blood into the trashcan. A few faceless step out of my way as I callously walk to Nightmare's office, silently shutting the door.

That jack deserved it.

‡

Oh Jackie you BAD A$$! Alright who thinks Blood deserved that and how do you think he's going to react the next time he sees her? Oh ho ho~ so many delicious ideas coming to mind~ How do you think Jackie will react when she realizes no one remembers Alice? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out my little chickadees~


	5. Chapter 5

"J-Jackie ... what have you _done_?!" Nightmare screams with horror, stumbling back as he grasps the door handle.

"Punched Blood in the face." I simply state, lounging across the couch. Jeez ... I still can't believe I did that. I was just so pissed off I couldn't stop myself. My hand throbs as I painfully shake it out. I hit him pretty good too. He deserved it after leading me on so hard and then dropping me at the last second to go back to freaking Alice.

"B-B-But he doesn't remember! Jackie, this is your game, _not_ Alice's!" He cries, still mortified.

"So?" I callously ask, looking over to his trembling figure. Without warning he dashes forward, startling me as he grips the back of the couch and juts his head forward.

"So you just _punched_ Blood and he has no idea _why_!" He shouts, as if the information will make me understand. Doesn't ... r-remember? My heart drops to the pit of my stomach as I stare at him, frightened by the looming truth weighing heavy over my head.

"Oh no, he knows alright." I defiantly growl. I swear ... making out with Alice and then expecting me to be ok with it, and even go back to his estate? That's just my worst kind of hell right there.

"You're missing the point!" He shouts, grabbing my arm. My head pops up, startled by his forceful grasp. I don't get why it's so bad. Yeah, I punched him, but he should remember seeing me that time and then continuing anyway. "He does not _remember_."

"That's impossible." I growl, ripping my arm back sourly. How could anyone possibly forget that?

"This is Wonderland, Jackie. There are rules we must follow, and there are also rules which the body must follow even if the mind does not." He explains in a harsh tone before faltering. "S-So his body and mind does not remember."

" ... What?" I squeak, staring incredulously at him.

"Role Holders lose their memories at the start of each game. Alice completed hers and decided to return. Which means she took everyone's memory with her when she left, mine and Blood's included!" He shouts, really digging into me as it finally begins to sink in. "Think about it. Don't you think it was a bit strange that all the Role Holder's were beginning to flock to you? _Think_! Would Peter _ever_ have embraced you in such a way if Alice was here.

Oh.

My.

_GOSH_-!

"I'M GONNA DIEEEEEE!" I shriek, horrified. I just punched Blood, the head of a mafia gang, the freaking womanizer, the head honcho, the big kahuna, the- , "Nightmare! You gotta help me!"

" ... even I don't dare go up against Blood." He says, looking off to the side.

"You coward! Jerk! Idiot! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" If I had known that ... well, I think I still would have punched him but not so hard-! "I really hit him! I hit him hard and in the freaking head! Nightmare~ w-w-what am I gonna do?!" I wail, on the edge of my sanity. Blood nearly took me when I tried to punch him before and now he's going to freaking _burn_ me for actually hitting him.

"It never came up! I-I-I never knew you would do something so drastic!"

"You idiot! Never underestimate a pissed woman!" I shout, petrified of my actions. Oh no ... no, no no no. I need to go into hiding. I need to go and freaking bury myself. No, I'll just leave the country somehow. A-A-And change my name to Johanna, or Joey for short. Yeah, that could work.

...

Who am I kidding _that man will_ _hunt me down until I'm dead_-!

My heart leaps into my mouth as someone knocks on the door. My fingers tremble as I clasp my chest, keeping my heart from popping out and running for its life. O-Oh man ...

"Come in, Gray." Nightmare says, looking to the door. I let out a sigh of relief as Gray slips in, leaving the door cracked. He glances up, spying my pale face and wide eyes.

"Miss Jackie, is something the matter- ,"

"I'm going to go fix the air conditioning!" I nearly scream before booking it out of there. I cautiously peek down either hallway before diving into the next safe zone. O-Ok ... just calm down. I'll just take the less used hallways here. Oh, I know! I'll just go through the guest hall that houses the Heart Castle employees. M-Maybe I can slip by that way.

My heart races as I slink down the hallways, nearly having a heart attack at every other sound. N-No ... relax ... I'm just fine -

"Jackie?"

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, spinning around to my doom. Noooooo! I don't wanna die yet!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A mouse squeals before whipping around the corner of the hallway, frighteningly peeking at me with tears moistening his eyes. "W-W-Why, why did you scream?"

"O-Oh ... it's just you ... sorry." I shakily apologize, painfully exhaling. Scary ... if Dupre doesn't kill me then this suspense will. Hm? I look up, examining his new face. Is he another Role Holder?

"Are you ... a Role Holder?" I curiously ask, staring at his ears and tail. That's ... a mouse. Definitely.

"P-Pierce Villiers, Miss ... ?"

"Jackie." I answer, watching as he nervously sniffles.

"W-Wah ... t-that scared me ... ," he sniffles as his ear pulled down, clearly shaking in his shoes.

"S-Sorry ... sorry ... I'll make it up to you later, alright?" I heavily sigh. This is already killing me. I don't think I can get passed the day at this rate. I just nearly gave poor Pierce a clock attack.

"Oh? With what?" He curiously asks, sliding out into the hall as he eagerly approaches me.

"Uh ... w-with cheesecake, of course."

"Yay! Here, let me squeak in a kiss~," Pierce hums, leaping forward and pecking me on the cheek. I heavily sigh and push him away, patting his shoulders.

"Hug, Pierce, hugs. No kisses."

"Awe~! But you're so cute!" He hums, wrapping his arms around my waist. I stiffen before softly breathing out a smile, giving him a small hug back. Yeah, whatever fine. It's not like Blood's going to round the corner and trap me-

"Hello, young lady. A moment of your time if you will?" A deep, suave voice purrs. My head shoots up as my heart leaps into my mouth, spying Blood step into the hallway. I stare at the red mark on the side of his head, seeing the beginnings of a very small bruise.

Oh no.

Oh, hell no.

"Earn your keep and hold her, Villiers." Blood purrs as he tilts his head, curiously looking over me. My eyes widen as my gaze shoots towards the little mouse.

"Hm? Ok, chu~," Pierce hums, keeping his arms tight around me.

"P-Pierce, let go."

"I can't. Blood ordered it."

"Oh gosh you work for the mafia?" I ask, startled. But he's so cute! ... no, no that's the least of my worries!

"Now young lady, care to explain why-."

"I am SO sorry!" I shout, immediately snatching base of the mouse's tail. His eyes grow side with horror as I roughly pull with all my might, making Blood blink in surprise.

"Squuueeeeeeeeaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk!" He screams, immediately letting go and trying to flee. His tail slips through my fingers before I take off, dashing down the hallway. My heart nearly stops as I hear footsteps behind me, quickly gaining.

Oh gosh please _no_!

"No, no no no!" I shout, making a sharp turn down the hallway. Blood easily ghosts my movements, dashing after me without a pause in beat. Oh gosh please no-! I take a couple sharp turns but after each one he gains by cutting the corner a little shorter, taking longer strides, and using his naturally gifted agility a go. I-I can't believe he's actually chasing me-! Without a second thought I dive into the nearest open door and slam it shut, barely touching the lock before Blood's body slams into the wood.

"Eek-!" The unnatural peel of a terrified woman slips by my lips as I tumble back, shooting my head up to spy Blood, breathing a little heavier after the quick run. His face holds little emotion as he steps inside, locking his predatory gaze onto me. My eyes widen with horror before I leap onto my feet, backing away from the suddenly intimidating man. O-Oh gosh ... did he come to hunt me down immediately after I hit him? No ... I was stupid to think that he would wait. A faint breeze blowing against the back of my neck brings a glimmer of hope into my eyes. The window-!

The moment his lips part to expel those fatal words I spin around and dart towards the window. Without a pause in beat I dive through my only chance to freedom. My leg and torso make it through but his hand tightly grasps my lagging leg, yanking me against the window ceil.

"Ow!" I nearly shriek, as he painfully bends my knee so my leg naturally is holding up the weight of my body. I gasp as his hand barrels down on my thigh, crushing it against the window ceil. "S-Stop that hurts-!"

"Young lady, I will not tolerate you jumping out the window and killing yourself. Only _I_ decide when to let your foot go and let you fall to your death." He growls painfully pushing her foot against the wall.

"Then let go that hurts!" I shout, painfully gnashing my teeth as I groan. My fingers tremble as I grip the window ceil trying to lighten up the load on my poor twisted leg. From the angle that I'm at all my weight is on a single joint, my knee. Even the strongest of joints will give out after a little while!

"Answer me then. Why did I deserve a punch of those standards?" He asks, staring at me with a difficult to read poker face. His eyes however are full of life, passionately sparking and flaring as he observes my struggling with amusement. T-this is funny to him?

"Just let go! I'd rather fall than answer!" I shout, looking at my bleak chances of surviving. It's about a five story drop from here, plus the slanted roof. My heart shudders. Why can't I tell him? Because he won't even understand that's why. And if I remind him of Alice ... will he return to her and abandon me again? Blood's eyes study me before taking a wicked turn, a sly smile curling his lips up. A frightened shiver shoots down my spine as I look into the eyes of the mafia boss, Blood Dupre. O-Oh man ...

"Very well." He pleasantly purrs, loosening his hold. I let out a sharp shout before silencing it, slipping down the harshly slanted roof as I struggle to get a footing on the slick roof. O-Oh, my gosh. If he lets go there's really nothing to stop me from falling-!

"S-Stop stop stop I'm _really_ going to die!" I shout, gripping the window ceil even tighter with my failing fingers.

"I thought you _wanted_ to die Miss Jackie." He hums, looking over me with an amused smile. N-No ... I don't want to answer. If I do, you'll leave me again, Blood. I bulk as his grip loosens, sliding his hand down to my ankle. I slide back as my fingers lose their grasp, digging into the smooth roof tiles. No, please Blood you don't understand-!

"F-Fine! I'll answer! I-It's because - ELLIOT HELP ME!" I shout as I spy him passing through the hallway. Blood keeps his cold eyes on me as Elliot's head pops back into the room, mildly curious before his eyes burst open in shock. He jolts back, stiff as a board as his mouth pops open.

"EH?! B-Blood, what are you doing?" He asks, completely horrified that he's about to witness his best friend fall to her death. A frightened whimper slips out of my throat as I clutch the tiles, unable to get a grip still. I-I-I-

I'm so scared. I've never seen this fierce side of Blood before. B-But ... Blood won't actually drop me, right?

"Be a good servant, Elliot, and go to the bottom and catch her won't you? She's making my hand hurt because she's had one too many treats in recent Time Changes." He croons before his grip falters. My eyes widen as my jaw drops, feeling the powerful and undeniable grip of gravity curl it's talons around my body.

"E-E-ELLIOT!" I scream in horror, keeping my eyes locked to Blood. Fear sparks through his eyes before he steps aside, letting Elliot see what was happening. B-Blood ... you've let me go yet again. Why? Am I really ... that easy to let go of?

"HOLY CARROT STICKS-!" Elliot screams before dashing forward. The sky takes up my sights as I fall, vaguely spying Elliot's body dive off the tiled roof and snatch my hand. My arms immediately latch around his broad shoulders as he tips back in mid air. I bury my face in his shoulder and my arm, holding back a terrified scream that I know will make Elliot's ears pop. A hard jolt jerks me in his arms before he spins in the air, making another hard stop. I brave a peek, barely seeing his foot leave the first floor tiles roofing before smacking against the ground. I jerk in his arms and dig my fingers into his jacket, breathing hard between clenched teeth.

He ... he ... he just ... my head whip around spying Blood's head poking out from the window.

"You actually dropped me!" I scream, terrified. I stare at his face, watching as his lips move. Was that a ... smile, or a nervous twisting of his lips?

"Elliot, hold on to her until I come down won't you?" He hums. N-No way - he's not done yet?! My heart painfully jerks as he ducks out of view.

"Put me down! Put me down right now!" I scream, kicking with all my might against Elliot's arms. No, no no no! I'm going to dieeeee!

"E-Eh? But Jackie, Blood said-," Elliot innocently begins before my head snaps up. My lips twist into a mad and desperate woman's sneer as my fingers latch around his ears.

"LET ME GO!" I scream directly into his ear before yanking down on them.

"OOOOWWWWWW! D*** it that hurts!" He shouts as his arms immediately protect his precious ears. I painfully smack against the ground before rolling to my feet, making a mad dash for town.

I would rather _die_ than face Blood's wrath now-!

BLOOD'S POV

My my ... it seems that a desperate jackie will go to any lengths to avoid me. I chuckle at the thought as I stand near a hunched over Elliot, grasping at his ears with moistened eyes.

"It's interesting how she's powerful enough to make my second in command weep like a little girl." I chuckle, ignoring Elliot's obviously hurt feelings.

"B-But she grabbed my ears and screamed in them!" He protests, standing up as he speaks a few notches louder. I heavily sigh and tap my cane against his stomach.

"No worries. Hunt her down along with the twins help. Bring her to my office." I order, taking a step towards the Mansion. The next meeting isn't for another two Time Changes. That's plenty of time to get the answer out of her. I'm dying to know what ever could have possessed her to have hit me with such gusto. But I must admit it's nice to see that she's not afraid to get a little rough.

"Blood ... are you going to kill her?" Elliot asks, the torn choice torturing his violet eyes. I pause, measuring the sincerity in his voice. Oh Elliot, you loyal dog. Even if I gave the order you would still kill her and we both know that. That's why you are so frightened.

"I do not plan on killing the miss, no. She is much too entertaining, as did the little surprise attack proves." I hum, touching my healed head. "I'm only going to ask her why she did so as a gentlemen."

"Oh, ok! HEY you brats _get over here_!" Elliot growls, already rounding up the twins for the hunt. My cheek twitches into a grin before I head towards the Mansion, playfully flipping my cane in my hand.

My dear sweet Jackie ... what will your move be now, I wonder?

‡

Uh oh well she's dead. Who knows how Blood is going to torture her? I look forward to your answers, and a snippet of a scene if you got one or maybe even a suggestion. Get creative! This is BLOOD DUPRE _personally_ torturing Jackie for information. **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out what happens~


	6. Chapter 6

Have to run~ have to run~have to run and never ever ever~ go back. My heart races as I listen for Elliot's speedy feet. If anyone could track me down it would be Elliot. With his ears he can probably hear my heart racing. I shakily exhale as I round a corner stumbling to a sloppy stop against the bench. R-Rest ... I've ran a while. My chest heaves as my legs tremble, giving out as I heavily plop myself onto the bench. I crane my head back and let out a shaky sigh, trying to slow my racing heart.

Well, that could have gone better.

On the bright side I didn't die falling out the window. On the bad side I tortured that poor kid Pierce, nearly killed Elliot's ear drums, and even pissed off the mafia leader. Ugh ... but then again what in that is new? When Alice was here he hardly paid me attention and when I did see him he was getting ... uh ... randy with Alice. My chest tightens as I close my eyes, replaying the awful scene of them hooking up in front of me. Gross ... ugh ugh UGH! Why did I fall for a guy like that?! No, no no. That's not good at all. He was just looking for a replacement for Alice and I happen to pop up with a heart. I heavily sigh and slouch against the bench.

My love life sucks.

The man I like is drowning in Alice. But now he doesn't even remember who she is and I went ahead and punched him in the head. And now I'm going to be dead. An ill humored chuckle slips past my lips. And now I'm rhyming like Peter does.

"Big sister, there you are!" A deep voice cries. My eyes crack open as I fuzzily study the words. Big sister ... only the twins call me that but this voice sounds different. It's deeper and more mature. My head lazily rolls up spying two young men with giant axes running at me.

"Hey! Hey! Boss wants to see you!" The one with short hair cried as he stops in front of me. I take a quick up down on the man studying his familiar looking face. Who ... ? I jump as he pulls me to my legs, hardly aware of the one with longer hair swing around behind me.

"Hee hee~ you in trouble~," the other sings, pushing against my back.

"Hey, hey what? Who are you?"

"What? Big sister doesn't recognize us?" The short haired one asked, seeming down.

"It's me, Dee."

"And me, Dum."

" ... huh?" I ask, doing a double take on them. Who ... ? Without warning they shrink. I jolt, spying Dee and Dum in their children forms. "W-What the heck?!"

"You didn't know? We can speed up our clocks!"

"Yeah, yeah! It's really cool, because we're stronger when we're older." Dee grins, hooking an arm around my back.

"Now let's go! Boss wants to see ya, and we get quadrouple our pay if we bring you back within the time change!" Dum shouts with excitement before tossing me over his shoulder.

Wait a minute.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!" I shout, immediately kicking and punching him. "Put me down! Put me down right now!" Dum remains silent as Dee snickers.

"You're~ in~ tro~uble~," Dee sings as they begin to run. My heart leaps into my mouth before I start smacking Dum's back harder. "Hm? Brother, is something wrong?"

"I never realized how delicate big sister is." He notes with an odd tone.

"Really? Hey, hey big sister punch me too~!" Dee cries, running close enough so he's in reach. I angrily knee and kick at Dum but in the position I'm in nothing will even hurt him. G-Gosh dang it I've been done in by the _twins_ of all people!

"Guys, I'm _begging_ you to let me go!" Maybe I can appeal to their inner sanity?

...

Oh who the hell am I kidding _I'm going to die_!

"Ha ha! No way! You gotta get punished for hitting boss." Dum laughs, keeping his grip on me firm.

"Yeah big sister. Why did you punch boss?" Dee asks, as if remembering why I'm bringing brought to Blood.

"B-Because," I begin before catching myself, "none of your business, that's what!" I shout, vigorously struggling against Dum's firm grasp. Seriously when did they get so freaking _strong_?!

My hope soon shatters to pieces the moment I pass through the front gate, spying some faceless workers watching the events unfold. Oh man ... and they're even orientating themselves so even if I escape the twins there's no way I could get passed them all too. Gosh dang it Blood ...

Why do you have to be so thorough?

"Hey, hey boss we got her!" Dee shouts gleefully before bursting through his office door. Blood hardly glances up from the desk, penning something onto the sheet of paper before him. My eyes worriedly lock onto the door

"Hey, we did good right?" Dum asks with an excited voice.

"Yes, you did very well. Here you are. Spend to your heart's content." Blood smiles, handing Dee a thick wad of cash. Oh my gosh - _how_ many freaking hundreds is that?!

"Put her down on the couch. I will take it from here."

"Yes! Now we can get that bowie knife we've been eyeing!"

"Hey, let's buy some new targets. This time the one's with faceless images on them!"

"Yeah!" They excitedly chatter before swiftly leaving the room. My heart performs a small back flip as I hear the lock click. Oh man ... I'm just plain screwed here. I'm on Blood's turf and pissed him off. So bad ...

"Well?" He says, looking at nothing in particular as he glances over a document. My heart pounds as I eye the side of his head unable to see any hint of a bruise forming. Did I imagine that before or has the time change healed it?

"W-Well what?" I stutter, stiffening with pure terror. Oh gosh ... I'm going to die ...

"Why did you hit me, dear?" He asks, setting his pen down. He cups his jaw as he stares at me with a smooth smile, waiting for my response. I quickly break eye contact as I stare straight ahead. I'm gonna die ... whether I answer or not, really. But why should I bother telling him? He's not going to remember and will probably think that I'm going crazy. My entire body stiffens with horror as I hear his chair screech back. My hands tremble as I listen to his custom made shoes touch the ground. Oh man ... it's like he's suddenly become ten times more intimidating than usual.

"It is not as though I am going to bite you, Jackie. I only want to know why you decided it would be an excellent idea to abuse me with so much searing anger." Blood suavely says. I bulk as I feel the cushions sink from his weight, remaining stiff with fear as his fingers lightly touch my knee.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" He asks as his lips barely whisper by my ear. My eyes remain fixed on the base of the flower vase, unable to look at him in fear of spilling the truth. If I tell him about Alice will he remember her and then leave me again? My chest aches more of heartache than fear supporting my conclusion. Oh man ... alright, so I'm not going to tell him. But what now?

" ... perhaps, is it that you were so overcome with passion you couldn't contain it anymore?" He asks, realizing that he's going to have to squeeze the information out of me.

"O-Of course not." I nervously gulp, looking the other way. I don't want to look. If I look I'm going to get trapped in his bright green eyes. A shiver crawls up my spine as he slides up next to me, snaking his arm around to my neck. My eyes shut as his fingers clutch my face, forcing me to turn his way. Ok ... whatever you do, do _not_ open your eyes.

"Hm ... I'm not sure what else would have motivated you to abuse your spouse." He playfully hums, not even bothered by the fact that I punched him but instead very intrigued with the reason. He knows I would never have hit him that hard without reason. He remains eerily silent, tempting me to crack my eyes open to see what kind of poker face he has. W-What is he feeling right now? Pissed or playful? With Dupre it's always a little hard to tell.

" ... Your lack of reaction is making me sick." He states before something slams into my side. My eyes burst open as he slams me against the couch, trapping me with his body. My head snaps up, spying his ravenous eyes and distasteful frown.

"Do not ignore me and act as if I am not here." He commands with narrowing eyes. Like a bird caught in a snake's gaze my body remains frozen, too petrified to even make a sound. He's ... really pissed off. But why? He was playful before. Is it because I'm ignoring him that he's acting like this? I jolt as he flips me to my back, taking a firm grasp on my hair in his fist. My hands smack against his chest as he leans down, biting hard on my neck.

I jump and clench my teeth, refusing to let even a sound escape. I-If I say anything, I'm going to end up telling him about Alice. I ... I can't. I'm a selfish coward. I ... I can't handle him leaving me again like that. My heart shudders from the horror of that thought, suffering through his rough biting. O-Ow ... I push against his shoulders but he doesn't budge. My head whips back over the arm of the couch, fully exposing my neck before my hands quickly clutch my throat, feeling a bit of warmth spreading on my palm. A-Am I bleeding he bit me so hard? His eyes angrily narrow before he leans back and loosens his tie, letting go of my hair. O-Oh man ... this is going to get _bad_.

"Say something, Jackie." He harshly orders with hardened eyes, slipping the tie off from around his neck. My throat tightens as I stare at him, trying to work up a decent glare despite the horror enveloping me. I can't. I can't say anything. Why? I want to tell him to stop. I want to tell him to get off.

But I'm afraid if I say that he will just leave me forever.

"Very well." He says with a slight growl underlying his tone, wrestling with my hands clutching my exposed throat. Blood easily peels them off before yanking me forward, tightly hugging me to his chest as he brawls with my hands. I struggle to rip a hand free but his grip remains firm, tying his tie around my wrists. My eyes bug open as he yanks me from the couch, half dragging me across the room. I fight to get a good footing but his leg slides in front of mine throwing me between two tall cases of books. My eyes widen as I kick against the ground and hit the wall, my heart pounding as I stare over his clearly aggravated face. I-Is he so pissed because I'm not responding to him at all?

"I wonder how long you can remain silent like this in my presence?" He pleasantly growls with a predatory glint to his eye. I furiously shake my head and try to back away from the man but he easily blocks off all the escape routes. Oh man ... this isn't going to end well for me. I jolt as he kneels down and grabs my angle, sliding me closer across the carpet. There is so much I want to say. Blood, stop it. Blood, you're being stupid now let me go. Blood, knock it off.

But why can't I utter even one of these things, particularly his name?

If I say it ... if I say his name I'm going to break. I-I have to remain strong here. He's bluffing for the most part I'm sure.

My heart trembles with fear as he roughly connects our lips, slamming my back against the wall. A slight pained groan crawls up my throat before my teeth clamp shut, trapping the sound. N-No ... I can't. His hand tightly grips my calf as he hitches it around his hip, using the barricade of the bookshelf and wall to trap me in the corner. I squirm and struggling to kick him in the gut but he smoothly slides between my legs, giving a harsh squeeze on my calf as a warning not to try that again. I flinch at the bruising pain and keep my teeth clenched, struggling to lean out of his reach but fail miserably.

"Go ahead and say something. Why? Could it be that you want me to continue? I won't know unless you speak up, dear." He entices sweetly, waiting a few moments with a smile before it falls into a frown. His hand tightly grips my jaws as he smashes his lips onto my mouth, immediately dominating me with his sheer strength and massive weight. Ow ... it feels like he's crushing me. His hand grips my hair as his other slides down my stomach, rubbing my upper thigh and hip as a slimy substance slides by my lips.

Why?

This is really the first time I've seen so much passion behind his movements. Stop ... please. It reminds me of when I saw you and Alice together, with so much desperation and hurt in his eyes as he struggled to retake her. My lower lip trembles as I feel moisture gathering in my eyes. No, no don't cry. It'll only make things worse.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted this." He grins with a strained voice. I stare into his breaking eyes unable to read the emotion behind it. Oh my gosh Blood is actually breaking. Those cool, defensive layers from before are all but gone, revealing a slightly more vulnerable Blood than before. How is me being silent affecting him so much? Before he would let it off with a 'this is boring me. Goodbye' or 'you do not entertain me when you are like this'. So why is he reacting so harshly just because I refuse to speak to him. His eyes grow cold and numb as he realizes his actions aren't going to get through to me.

"Fine. I suppose a different tactic is in need as of now." He callously says with a poker face I'm more used to. He slides to his feet and tightly grips my hair, pulling me up with him. W-Where are we going? I stumble after him as he firmly yet gently tugs me across the room and into the bathroom. Why did he just take me into a bathroom? Blood's grip remains firm but eases up, letting me stand up straight as he grabs a rag and stuffs it into the sink before turning it on.

"Speak." He commands. My eyes glance over the rising water and back to his face. Why is he filling the sink full of water? I don't get it. His jaw visibly strains as he raises an eyebrow, pulling me up in front of the sink. What is he-

With a sudden push he shoves my face beneath the water, holding my hair with a painful grasp. I open my mouth and let out a sharp scream before sealing it tight, struggling to rip my head back out of the cold water. He's drowning me?! I struggle to remain calm. N-No. This is Blood Dupre. He won't kill me. I know he won't. B-But I can't _breathe_-!

The moment air touches my lips I gasp, hacking and coughing as I struggle to get my barring. I turn and glare at him as his grip remains firm. That's it now I'm just pissed. He thinks he can simply force me to talk?

"Y-You can't use force for everything, Blood!" I angrily sputter. The moment the words leave my lips his eyes soften, almost as if relieved to have me talking again. The angry sneer on his face earlier curls into a victorious faint smile.

"I beg to differ." He says, pushing my head back under the water. I struggle to rip my hands free from his tie as my legs strain, struggling to pull my head out. My teeth gnash together as I try to jerk back but his arm remains steady and firm, keeping my head just under the water without banging my head into the bottom of the sink. Does he really think this is going to make me talk? A little water in the face? After a few moments his grip loosens, letting me tear my head from the water. I heavily gasp, hacking out some inhaled water as I lean partway on the sink for balance. Ugh ... I can hardly stand!

"Tell me, then. What can I do to make you talk?" Blood asks in a near pleading voice though his face remains hard and indifferent. I cough up some water, staring at the suffocating liquid as I refuse to look at him.

"I-It's something that you can't do." I admit. And I'm right. I know that he can't do what I need to get through this rough patch of my life.

"And what's that?" He miffs.

"Time." I gasp, taking a moment before glancing at his heartless face. He remains silent for a moment before exhaling a slight frown.

"You're right. I can't do that." He says before my head once again smacks into the water. Seriously?! He's so selfish! I wriggle my head back and forth trying to loosen his grip on my hair before his hand vanishes all together. My head whips back as I take a greatly needed breath of air, slumping to the ground and clutch the edge of the sink. My hazy eyes look up as I rasp for air, spying Blood furiously yet coolly staring at the entrance of the door. I glance back and shakily get to my feet, hoarsely coughing the rest of the water out.

"Torture is also prohibited in duration of the Assembly." Gray announces, coldly glaring over Blood's cool smile.

"It's not torture. It's asking for 'cooperation'." He sweetly clarifies. M-My chance-! I stumble towards the door before booking it past Gray, darting into the hallway without daring to look back. F-Free ...

But this still doesn't fix anything.

This doesn't fix the fact that Blood readily went back to Alice when he had me.

This doesn't change the fact that Blood is willing to torture me for attention.

This doesn't mean that everything is going to be happily ever after, especially after what happened.

My throat tightens as I dash into the gardens, sliding right past a deathly silent Elliot. P-Please don't look at me right now, Elliot. I look like a wreck. It's fine ... everything's just f-fine ... ? Tears streak my face as I run through the gardens, looking for a back exit. It hurts ... it really, really hurts.

I bulk as the ground vanishes from beneath my feet. My eyes burst open spying a deep pitfall in the middle of Blood's garden. D-Did the twins put this here?! A-Ah, ah-!

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

‡

Alright obviously you all know what's going to happen from here. Look forward to the next arc and **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out what happens to the poor engineer!


End file.
